hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chiharu Harukaze
|seiyuu = Ayumi Fujimura |fa_other = Sakuya Aizawa (personal mistress) Makita & Kunieda (co-workers) Unnamed grandmother (mentioned in omake) |status = Alive}} is a student of Hakuou Academy, the current Student Council secretary and a part-time maid for Sakuya Aizawa. When she is working as a maid she uses the alias Haru or Haruko. Haru is very cheerful and her personality totally differs from the normal Chiharu. One of her main worries is being exposed of her job as a maid. Currently she stays at the Violet Mansion as a tenant and as a result has gotten close to Nagi due to the similar hobbies they have. Appearance Chiharu has short gray hair which is tied in a ponytail and she has blue eyes. She wears glasses and is often seen wearing a Hakuou uniform, while not in school she is usually dressed in modern clothing. While working at her part-time job as Sakuya's maid, she doesn't wear glasses and her hair is down, she wears a maid's uniform with a short skirt and long black thigh high socks. Characteristics and Personality She's known for her cold, serious and hardworking outer appearance. She is somewhat of a mild otaku. Her name when written in full kanji, is translated to be "Woman with 1000 faces" which is suited to her name and personality. Story As Student Council Secretary Chiharu takes her job as the secretary of the student council very seriously. She can be seen doing various tasks for the student council with Aika and Hinagiku. She seems to distance herself from her peers, even rejecting invitations to go out for fun. One day when Chiharu went home, she was informed that she might no longer be able to attend Hakuou Academy since her father's company was going to be bankrupted soon. She then decided to find a part time job, when she passed by a maid cafe she got interested and applied. When Chiharu returned home she was told that her father's company was saved since there was a new investor, however Chiharu decided not to quit her new job. Apparently she was very good in being a maid and she was soon promoted to be Sakuya's personal maid during the days the maid cafe, owned by the Aizawa family, was closed. Teaching Isumi How To Have The Soul of a Maid During the time Isumi was in the Sanzenin Mansion trying to have the soul of a maid to help a ghost, Linn Regiostar, move on to heaven; Sakuya called Haru to help her. Haru easily solved Isumi's problem with tripping by telling her to wear a shorter skirt like hers, impressing both Hayate and Linn but at the same time also making Maria slightly jealous. She also taught Isumi that the secret to being a good maid was a convincing fake smile which almost always works. At Sakuya's Birthday Party During Sakuya's bi rthday party Chiharu was also present as a maid. She was at first worried of being exposed by Sakuya's other guests like Hayate and Nagi. But when she learned that they were not going to attend the party she decided to act out her role as Haru without holding back. Much to her dismay the very person she greeted next so cheerfully was Kasumi Aika, the vice president of the student council, who immediately found out her identity. She begged Aika not to expose her secret to the others, Aika agreed but proceeded to write it down on her notebook. So far Aika has not yet leaked this secret to anyone. Mt. Takao Arc (Chapter 149-153) During the school hike on Mt. Takao, Chiharu was one of the very few female students in Yukiji's class that was fit to climb the mountain. When they were near the peak Chiharu started to wonder why Nagi has not yet figured out her secret since they were now classmates. She then came to a conclusion that she was just someone who Nagi does not even notice. When Nagi made a comment on how Hinagiku has not even sweat while hiking, Chiharu responded with a reference to an anime or a manga. This quickly caught Nagi's attention but Chiharu decided to change the subject by welcoming back Aika, who got lost during the hike. Golden Week Arc During the Golden Week vacation Chiharu stayed behind in Japan, and Nagi wished that she had joined them in their trip. At the final day of the vacation, when the rest were about to come home, she went to a doujinshi convention. She ended up buying Ruka's manga, "Fly Dolphin", for 300 yen. Later on, Chiharu's parents return home and announce that they are moving over seas to Hawaii to start a Motsunabe resturant with an entrepreneur, Feeling disgusted with her parents decision Chiharu decides to leave home, While thinking where she should go Chiharu notices a flyer for an apartment that comes with a butler. After thinking about it and being curious to what kind of butler the place would have, She decides to check it out much to her surprise the landlord is Nagi. Mangaka Arc After spending the rest of the day with Nagi and seeing the good qualities of living there Chiharu decides to rent a room. After noticing that her cell phone had 52 missed calls from her parents. She then realized that they were worried about her despite what happend earlier, Nagi then notices her conerned look and tells Chiharu that there isn't a room for her here and that her parents will be gone someday and that she needs to take them more seriously, Nagi then asks her to come back and play with her from time to time which Chiharu happily promises to do. Chiharu returns home much to her shock she finds that her house on fire, While at a loss for words she is greeted by her parents who explain that they accidentally caused the fire while practicing making Motsunabe. Shortly after Chiharu returns to Violet Mansion to rent a room making her the first tenant. Chiharu still lives there with her part-time job as Sakuya's maid at risk. Ruka Arc One day, when Nagi lost her "burning spirit", Chiharu invited her to a doujinshi convention with hopes of returning Nagi's "burning spirit". During that time she introduced Nagi to the Author of the doujinshi that she helped sell, Ruka Suirenji. Ever since then, she has been helping Nagi to create and publish her own doujinshi, going around wtih her to come up with ideas for it. Comisun Arc She goes to help Nagi print her manga and helped sell it at the upcoming Comisun. After Nagi got depressed because Ruka "defeated" her by selling all her manga, Chiharu takes her to the Tokyo Big Sight to cheer her up, saying she could make a comeback at the biggest doujinshi event that takes place 2 months from then. CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU (Anime Only) Later, Chiharu is introduced to the new tenant of the Violet Mansion, Ruri Tsugumi, Then after witnessing Nagi refusing to accept Ruri as her sister and Kayura convincing Nagi to give her a chance to prove herself. Chiharu and Kayura give their commentary while witnessing Ruri demonstrate her skills in Systema on Hayate. Alter Ego Haru Chiharu uses this alias while working part-time as Sakuya Aizawa's personal maid. While under this alias, Chiharu is cheerful and energetic in contrast to how she usually acts. her biggest fear is if anyone found out about her secret part-time job as a maid. Quotes *(About Nagi 309) "Yeah...but...I feel that...maybe she still has some talent." *(To Hayate) "A dream. Do you have one that has cursed you like that? Or maybe...a wish?" Trivia * Though it was stated in her character profile in volume 16, That Chiharu dislikes ramen, It is later shown in the 4-koma comics that she enjoys it. * Chiharu makes a cameo appearance along with Nagi, Hinagiku, Risa and Miki, in episode 33 of the anime series Zettai Karen Children. Navigation Category:Maids